El diario de Mitsuki
by MisticRaven
Summary: Mitsuki, un personaje lleno de misterios que da mucho de qué hablar. ¿Qué tanto descubriríamos de él si pudiéramos ingresar en su mente y conocer sus pensamientos? qué mejor manera de saberlo que a través de un diario escrito por su propia mano y letra. Sean todos bienvenidos.
1. I: Diario

18 de octubre de 2015

Voy a empezar diciendo que esta es la primera vez que escribo en un cuaderno como este. No es algo que yo usualmente haría, pero Karin me aconsejó que este era un buen medio para poder plasmar todos los sentimientos que me invaden y que difícilmente saco a la luz en frente de las demás personas.

Habiendo mencionado a Karin, solo voy a decir que la considero como a una madre. Son pocas las ocasiones en que puedo verla, pero siempre que lo hago ella me da ánimos y consejos cuando lo necesito. Es una gran mujer.

Dejando eso de lado, me gustaría compartir mis pensamientos acerca de los miembros de mi equipo:

Primero está Konohamaru-Sensei; Personalmente creo que a pesar de ser infantil en algunas ocasiones, es un buen maestro. Se preocupa por el bienestar del equipo entero y no duda en reprocharnos cada vez que nos ve ir por un mal camino. Es amable con nosotros y nos brinda todo lo que un sensei tendría que brindar a sus alumnos. Mis quejas por él son casi nulas.

Luego está Boruto; ¿Qué puedo decir de él sin ofenderlo? Ciertamente veo en él muchos defectos tales como su hiperactividad o su falta de atención, pero también tiene cualidades como su confianza y seguridad en sus habilidades, estas difícilmente resaltan pero sé que están ahí presentes. Francamente no me siento en posición de hablar de él de esa forma, pero al ser este diario algo que solo yo leeré me tomaré esa libertad.

Por último escribiré sobre Sarada Uchiha; Hablar sobre ella sin hacer mención a la maraña de sentimientos y emociones que se forman en mi interior cuando estoy a su lado me resultaría imposible. No me gustaría que eso fuera malinterpretado, no estoy enamorado de ella (o eso creo), sino que al ser una chica tan distante me es difícil comprender cuales son las cosas que pasan por su mente y, aunque no lo parezca, soy bastante curioso en verdad. Sé que Sarada posee una fuerza excepcional y, para qué negarlo, a veces llega a darme un poco de miedo. Una de las únicas certezas que tengo acerca de esa chica es que aspira a ser Hokage. Hokage. Es difícil encontrar a personas de nuestra edad pensando en llegar tan alto como ella lo hace. Eso para mi la vuelve alguien admirable. Y es por eso que me siento más que determinado a conocer más sobre ella, cueste lo que cueste.

Por el momento esto es todo lo que tengo que decir acerca de los integrantes de mi equipo. Espero que mientras más avance en la escritura más pueda abrirme ya que por el momento la idea de comenzar un diario me parece en cierta medida absurda.

Y ahora dejaré de escribir, Konohamaru-Sensei nos ha enviado a llamar pues parece que tenemos una misión que completar y no puedo atrasarme, después de todo soy yo quien siempre debe interferir en los conflictos de Boruto y Sarada.

Mitsuki.


	2. II: Castigo

**Disclamer:**

 **Todos los personajes aparecidos aquí son pertenencia de Kishimoto-Sama.**

* * *

19 de octubre de 2015

Estuve casi todo el día de hoy intentando descifrar cómo debía explicar lo sucedido el día de ayer, y ahora que tengo un tiempo libre y a solas, aprovecharé para continuar con este "proyecto" de diario.

Bien, cuando llegué al punto de reunión el único que se encontraba allí era Konohamaru-Sensei. Era de esperarse, nosotros dos siempre somos los primeros en estar listos. Como sea, no le di importancia a eso, pues sabía muy bien que el resto de mi equipo no tardaría en arribar. Sensei y yo intercambiamos algunas palabras de cortesía y luego cada uno buscó su lugar favorito para sentarse y aguardar. Era una rutina.

Como también era de esperarse, la primera en aparecer fue Sarada. Se veía bastante cansada y tenía apariencia de no haber dormido durante toda la noche. De hecho, últimamente trae esa apariencia muy seguido. He escuchado rumores de que, ahora que su padre se encuentra en la aldea, ella entrena arduamente con él, al punto de dejarla completamente exhausta. Francamente no creo que eso sea muy bueno para su salud o su estabilidad mental y, debo admitirlo, también me preocupa, pero mi padre me comentó que los Uchiha ya están más que acostumbrados a tener entrenamientos así y que de seguro Sarada podría soportarlo como todos los de su clan.

En fin, Sarada llegó junto a nosotros, saludó al sensei, se paró frente a mi e hizo un gesto de saludo, al cual respondí de la misma forma.

− ¿Dónde está el idiota? – ella preguntó sin apartar su mirada de mi.

Por un breve instante me quedé petrificado observándola, todos esos sentimientos extraños que tenía cuando la veía habían vuelto a aparecer y me irritaba un poco el no ser capaz de comprenderlos. Obviamente no quería que ella lo notara; tiene cierta habilidad para captar hasta el más mínimo detalle sin que alguien se lo mencione y yo no quería que me fuera a preguntar algo respecto a mi comportamiento. No sabría como explicarlo.

Entonces fue que simplemente sonreí, como siempre lo hago, y mencioné que Boruto no había dado señales de querer aparecer aún.

Irritada, Sarada buscó un asiento al igual que Konohamaru-Sensei y yo y allí nos quedamos esperando a que nuestro miembro faltante apareciera.

Fueron interminables minutos de espera y silencio que tuvimos que atravesar antes de que Boruto llegara, y luego de haber recibido regaños por parte del sensei y de Sarada, finalmente nos dirigimos donde el Hokage para recibir información sobre nuestra misión.

En resumidas cuentas, la misión trataba de cuidar a doce perros, si, doce, cada uno más grande que el otro. Boruto, por supuesto, dio todas las quejas que pudo para intentar cambiar esa misión por una más "digna" de nuestro equipo pero simplemente fue rechazado.

A mi tampoco me alegraba mucho el tener que cuidar a esos animales, simplemente no lograba llevarme muy bien con ellos, pero sin embargo no dije palabra alguna, ya suficiente problemas tenía el sensei con tener que lidiar con Boruto.

Rápidamente llegamos al lugar en que estaban esos "cachorros" y comenzamos a dividirnos para poder cuidarlos prolijamente. Cuatro caninos para cada miembro del equipo.

Konohamaru-Sensei y yo tomamos las correas de los perros más pequeños casi de inmediato mientras que los otros dos… bueno, ellos comenzaron a discutir por quién cuidaría a los más grandes. Por alguna razón, últimamente Boruto y Sarada tienen cierta tendencia a competir todo el tiempo, sin importar qué tan pequeño sea el motivo ellos siempre lo hacen. En cierta forma eso me molesta un poco, me siento un tanto excluido de su mundo.

Para hacerlo más corto, la discusión de mis compañeros acabó cuando el perro más grande de la jauría logró soltarse de su correa y comenzó a correr, los demás decidieron imitarlo y pronto tuvimos un gran problema para recuperarlos antes de que el cliente volviera.

Una vez más, Boruto y Sarada discutieron por ver quién de los dos se haría cargo de los animales. Discusión que no llevó a ningún lado, porque ya que al estar entretenidos con ellos mismos, Konohamaru-sensei y yo tuvimos que hacernos cargo de la situación por nuestra cuenta.

Al terminar fuimos enviados de vuelta a nuestros hogares con la petición de estar al día siguiente a las 6:00am en nuestro habitual punto de encuentro. Sensei no se veía muy feliz por lo ocurrido durante el día, y estaba bastante cansado como para comenzar a sermonear, así que ese fue el motivo de su petición.

Mis compañeros y yo comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a nuestras casas. Durante el camino Boruto no tuvo mejor idea que quitar sus gafas a Sarada y esto comenzó otra pelea por parte de ellos. Pelea de la que, por supuesto, yo fui excluido una vez más.

Hice lo que siempre hago en esas situaciones, los observé con una sonrisa mientras que de vez en cuando dejaba oír una risa. Fingí que no me importaba no ser parte de ese vínculo que ellos compartían. Y sinceramente no sé si yo sé fingir muy bien o si es que ellos simplemente no me prestan atención alguna.

Tras despedirme, y ser ignorado otra vez, tomé mi propio rumbo y regresé a mi casa. Me duché y comí algún refrigerio, no me sentía con ánimos para más así que simplemente fui a mi cama y me acosté. Muchos pensamientos cruzaron mi mente antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

No soy la clase de persona que suele tener sueños de esos que son siempre alegres o festivos, de hecho no creo que tuviera sueños con mucha frecuencia, pero hoy al despertarme solo pude recordar una sola de las cosas que había visto en mis sueños; la sonrisa de Sarada.

Fue algo realmente extraño, ella no es de las que sonríe con mucha frecuencia y ciertamente mi vista lo aprecia mucho cuando lo hace pero no es como si pensara todo el tiempo en ello. De nuevo esa sensación inexplicable aparecía en mi cuerpo y apenas eran las 5:00am.

Me preparé y tomé un pequeño desayuno para entonces salir de casa. Una vez más llegué puntualmente a nuestro sitio acordado. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que mis compañeros llegaran tarde pero lo que me sorprendió fue el hecho de que mi sensei no había llegado tampoco. Traté de no dar importancia y me senté a esperar.

Cinco minutos después Sarada llegó, intercambiamos palabras de cortesía y ella tomó asiento a mi lado. Por algún extraño motivo recordé el sueño que había tenido con ella y rápidamente el rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas. Sabía que estaba ahí porque podía sentirlo, y era raro… nuevo.

Moví mi cabeza en dirección contraria para que Sarada no pudiera notarlo, hecho que ahora que lo pienso resulta inútil, ella ni siquiera me estaba prestando atención después de todo.

Diez minutos más y Boruto apareció. Me preparé mentalmente para soportar las discusiones y peleas de las que tendría que ser testigo y, con mi habitual sonrisa, saludé a mi compañero de equipo, quién luego de devolver mi saludo, se sentó a mi lado (contrario a Sarada).

Para mi sorpresa, ninguno intercambió palabra alguna. De cierto modo era un alivio para mi, pero también era un poco preocupante, nunca actuaban de esa forma y yo no conocía los motivos. La curiosidad me mataba.

Media hora más tarde Konohamaru-Sensei llegó al sitio. De más está decir que nos dio un sermón de hora y media gracias a los eventos del día anterior.

− Ustedes son un equipo pero deberían actuar como una unidad, deben aprender a ser más unidos o no podrán afrontar ninguna misión de rango elevado. – dijo Konohamaru en tono autoritario.

No refuté las palabras de mi sensei y los miembros de mi equipo tampoco lo hicieron, los tres sabíamos perfectamente que él tenía razón. Y a pesar de yo no haber sido parte del conflicto entre Boruto y Sarada, estaba de acuerdo en que tenía que tratar de unirme más a esos dos. Tratar de romper esa barrera.

Tras el sermón, el sensei dijo que como medida adicional se ocuparía del gran problema de nuestro equipo; Borusara (como a veces les digo para variar). Entonces sacó de entre sus bolsillos una especie de hilo que jamás había visto antes y ató cada extremo a uno de los brazos de mis compañeros.

− No seremos capaces de avanzar hasta que ustedes dos aprendan a convivir en armonía, por lo tanto pasaran un mes entero atados de esa forma. Si no lo logran, los tres serán enviados de vuelta a la academia. No es un juego.

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar, la preocupación de Borusara no era regresar a la academia, sino tener que pasar un mes en compañía del otro. Por otro lado, yo llegué a sentir mucha frustración; nada de esto era mi culpa, repito, nada. Aún así siempre tenía que pagar lo que los demás hacían y no sentía que fuera justo.

Claro está que callé esos pensamientos y simplemente asentí, a partir de entonces pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar.

Tras eso, el sensei dio por acabada nuestra reunión del día y nos dijo que éramos libres de irnos. Mis compañeros comenzaron a caminar y, por primera vez desde que el equipo se formó, yo no los seguí, no me sentía de humor para ser ignorado otra vez.

Regresé a casa, subí a mi habitación y comencé a escribir esto. Francamente no sé qué sucederá en el equipo a partir de ahora, pero espero que las cosas cambien para mejorar.

Mitsuki.


End file.
